


Consequences

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Nakauwi na si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pero si Baekhyun kanino ba n'ya pipiliin umuwi?Sino na ba talaga ang tahanan ni Baekhyun? Si Chanyeol o si Kris?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Consequences

Kahit pagod mula sa trabaho at deretsong pag-uwi kay Baekhyun, nagawa pa rin ni Chanyeol na mag-luto ng carbonara at steak para kay Baekhyun. 

Ilang ulit nagsabi si Baekhyun na tutulong pero ayaw ni Chanyeol pakilusin ang fiancee n'ya, just like the old times, s'ya ang magluluto at magsisilbi para sa mahal n'ya. Walang kailangan gawin si Baekhyun kundi manood at mag-enjoy. 

Although Baekhyun is being eaten away by his tremendous guilt, hindi nito pinakita kay CY na nahihirapan s'yang kumain. 

They talked and laughed and smiled, CY would unconsciously hold his hand, Baekhyun would lean his head on his neack and inhale his perfume, they'd kiss and then go on eating again. 

Parang walang problema. Parang walang nangyayari. 

Dinner turned out well and the next thing they know, they're on the bed kissing like it's the last time they're going to do it. 

Chanyeol's hands roamed through the body of the boy underneath him. Habang sinisipsip nito ang balat ni Baekhyun, ang kamay n'ya, nasa loob na ng shirt nito. 

Their pants have already been discarded somewhere on the floor but they're still wearing their shirts. 

Sa mga halik at haplos ni Chanyeol, nakalimutan ni Baekhyun na merong Kris at Sunny. Saglit pa lang nakakauwi si Chanyeol pero nakalimutan n'ya na agad ang ibang bagay sa labas ng kanilang tahanan. 

"I missed you so much..." bulong ni Chanyeol habang unti unting binababa ang boxers ni Baekhyun. 

Ang shirt nito, nakataas na sa ilalim ng baba n'ya while Chanyeol is busy tonguenging his nipples. 

Tanging mga ungol at singhap ang naisagot ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman na nito ang paghagod ng mga palad ni Chanyeol sa mga hita n'ya. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," paulit ulit na sambit ni Chanyeol habang nagiiwan ng mga halik sa loob ng hita ni Baekhyun. 

He lifted his legs up at tumambad sa kanya ang butas na ilang araw na n'yang gustong gustong pasukan. 

"I love you." he said again before he dives in, walang pagaalinlangang pinasadahan ng dila ang butas ni Baekhyun.

"Fuck! Chany-eol!" 

Inikot ikot ni Chanyeol ang dulo ng dila sa butas ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang bewang ng isa na nagmimilipit na sa sobrang sarap. 

Hindi na nakapaghintay at ipinasok na ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri kay Baekhyun. 

"Mahal, ang sikip... I can't wait, mahal." 

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kisame habang nilalasap ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. The past couple of days played through his head. 

Si Kris. 

Si Sunny. 

The time they spent together. 

The way Kris held him and told him that it's okay. 

He wouldn't lie, napamahal na talaga sa kanya ang dalawa. Naiisip n'ya pa lang na kailangan nyang layuan sila, naiiyak na s'ya. Pero at the thought na niloloko n'ya ang taong handang ibigay sa kanya ang lahat at mahalin s'ya ng totoo, doon tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was fingering him with three fingers nang mapansin n'ya na umiiyak si Baekhyun. 

He panicked thinking na nasasaktan n'ya ito kaya he pulled away and ran to Baekhyun, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't think you haven't been touched for a week, sorry, mahal, I hurt you." 

Umiiling si Baekhyun na kumapit sa shirt ng isa at umiyak sa dibdib n'ya. 

"No, I'm sorry." 

"Matulog na tayo, we're not going to do anything tonight. Ayaw ko na masaktan ka." 

"No, I need you. Please, mahal." Baekhyun mounts Chanyeol and kisses his lips. 

"Wait- Baek-" 

"Just... fuck me, Chanyeol. I need it. I need you, mahal." 

Sino ba namang makakatanggi kung nasa harap na n'ya si Baekhyun, namumungay ang mga mata at mabagal na tinatanggal ang mga damit na natitira. 

Chanyeol's breath hitched when his little fingers touched his neck. 

"Please?" 

"I'm not going to fuck you, Baekhyun. Not tonight." 

"Pero bakit?" 

"Because I'm going to make love to you." then, Chanyeol wasted no time at niyakap si Baekhyun bago ito inihiga sa kama. He's going to make him feel so loved tonight. 

Sa bawat malambing na pagbayo ni Chanyeol, napapaungol si Baekhyun sa balikat ng isa. Unti unti na n'yang nakakalimutan ang ibang bagay and only Chanyeol's name and face remain in his clouded mind. 

"I love you." bulong ni Chanyeol habang binabaon ang sarili sa fiancee n'ya. 

Naramdaman nito ang mainit na luha ni Baekhyun sa balikat n'ya. "I love you, too. Mahal na mahal kita." 

Chanyeol thought nothing of it, maybe he's just overwhelmed. 

Nang bumibilis na ang paggalaw nila sa isa't isa, Chanyeol knew malapit na silang labasan pareho. So he pulled Baekhyun up at iniupo sa mga hita n'ya. 

"Hold tight, mahal." 

Without a second thought, biniayo nito pataas si Baekhyun habang unti unti silang mas lumalapit sa rurok. 

"Chanyeol! Ugh! Chanyeol! I love you, I love you, mahal- ugh!" Baekhyun smeared both of them with his cum, mainit na sumisirit sa t'yan nilang dalawa at habang nilalabasan, nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagsikip ng butas n'ya. "Putok mo sa loob, mahal." 

Alam ni Chanyeol na itinigil na ni Baekhyun ang paginom ng pills kaya kung gagawin n'ya ito, there's a huge chance na mabubuntis n'ya ito. 

"No, mahal hindi pa pwede-"

"Pwede! Mahal, please! I want you, ibigay mo sa akin lahat!" 

And with that, Chanyeol cums inside Baekhyun. Ramdam n'ya ang pagputok nito sa loob n'ya, mainit at basang basa, pinuno ni Chanyeol ang loob n'ya at pakiramdam n'ya, katumbas nito ang pagmamahal ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

"Then take it. It's all yours, baby. I am all yours." 

After their love making, Chanyeol left Baekhyun in the room and excused himself to take a hot shower. 

Baekhyun's on the bed, looking at the ceiling praying that the answer to his dilemma will miraculously appear there but, nothing happened. 

Instead, he receives a text from Kris. 

"Shit." Napabalikwas si Baekhyun nang makita ang sinend na picture ni Kris. "Nasa grocery s'ya? Fuck! Fuck Baekhyun!" 

"I'm not leaving if you don't talk to me." ang sabi ng text ni Kris which leaves him no choice but to go downstairs and meet him. 

Halos madapa si Baekhyun nang makarating sa gilid ng building nila. Nakita nya doon ang pamilyar na SUV at nakasandal dito si Kris na mukhang kagagaling lang din sa pag-iyak. 

"Kris-" 

He was immediately caught in his embrace. "Hyun, please. Sumama ka na sa akin. Let's start again, please, bub?" 

Bub. Putangina. It wrecks him to hear that. 

"I'm sorry, Kris. Hindi ko pwedeng gawin yan." 

"Bakit hindi? Ako naman ang mahal mo di ba? Hyun, pwede na tayong magsimula ulit. You, me and Sunny. My daughter adores you, too, walang magiging problema kung-"

"Paano si Chanyeol? Kris, si Chanyeol ang papakasalan ko." Humahagulgol na tanong ni Baekhyun. 

He can't believe himself right now. Tangina, he literally just made love with Chanyeol minutes ago and now, kasama n'ya si Kris at nakikipagusap dito about eloping? 

Tangina lang, Baekhyun. Isa kang malaking gago. 

"Do you love him? Sinong mas mahal mo? Ako o s'ya?" 

Sino nga ba? 

Kris and he had been each other's first love. Kris and he had a tragic love story but now, may chance na. May pagkakataon silang bumawi sa nangyari noon at pwede na ulit silang maging masaya. Kris is his comfort through the pain. 

But Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol gave him a home noong pakiramdam n'ya, magisa na lang s'ya sa mundo. Chanyeol would give him the world kahit may humadlang sa kanila. He might not be his first love but...

He wants Chanyeol to be his last. 

Ang bobo lang, bakit ngayon n'ya lang to narerealize?

The past week had been a bliss. Siguro nga namiss n'ya lang si Kris and seeing him with Sunny brought back the memories of their dreams. Yung mga pangarap nilang gusto nilang buuin noon. 

Baekhyun realizes na hanggang ngayon, pangarap n'ya pa rin naman yon eh. Pangarap n'ya pa rin magkaanak, magka-pamilya, maging isang mabuting asawa pero... Hindi na si Kris ang nakikita n'yang kasamang gagawa non. 

Si Chanyeol na. 

"Kris... Umalis ka na, gusto ko nang mag-pahinga. Tama na. Baka makita ka pa ni Chanyeol, ayoko na ng gulo." 

"Hyun, alam mo sa sarili mong ako pa ang mahal mo. Kaya tama na to, tama na ang pagsisinungaling mo sa sarili mo. Back out from that wedding habang hindi pa nangyayari. Please, Hyun, I'll take care of you this time. Sa loob ng isang linggo, pinakita ko sa iyo kung anong future ang pwede ko ibigay sa'yo. You and Sunny, you are going to be my whole world, I promise." 

"Hindi na pwede, Kris! I'm sorry if I gave you hope when I wasn't sure kung ano ang gusto ko! I'm sorry if I led you on, I'm sorry if pati si Sunny masasaktan ko. I'm sorry, Kris... I can't, hindi ko iiwan si Chanyeol." 

Parang binabasag sa harap n'ya ang puso ni Kris. Unti unting nawawasak ulit yung mga pangarap nila. Akala n'ya ito na ulit yung pagkakataon. 

Out of spite, Kris didn't think he just spits out the words. "Is it because of the money?" 

"What?" Natulala si Baekhyun, sa lahat ng narinig n'ya tonight ito yata ang pinaka-masakit.

"Dahil mas mayaman sa akin ang fiance mo? Yun ba, Hyun? Kung nasaan ang pera, doon ka? Ganon?" 

Eto ang kinakatakutan n'ya. Ang pagkakataon na isusumbat sa kanya ni Kris ang perang tinanggap n'ya and yes, siguro nga deserve n'ya ito. 

"No, Kris. Mahal ko si Chanyeol. It's never been about the money! That time, tinanggap ko lang ang pera ng magulang mo kasi-" 

"Tinanggap mo kahit na alam mo kung ano ang kapalit nito." 

"Ikaw na ang nagsabi, ikaw mismo ang may gusto na tanggapin ko yon!" 

"But still, ipinagpalit mo ako sa pera." He.laughs bitterly. "Hindi ka man lang lumaban kahit isang segundo, hindi mo man lang tinanong kung kamusta ba ako. Basta tinanggap mo ang pera." 

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Kris, gusto mo lumuhod ako? Gusto mo magmakaawa akong patawarin mo ako? Gusto mo-"

"Halikan mo ako. Yun ang gusto ko." Kris pulled him and harshly took his lips. Nagpupumiglas man si Baekhyun, pero mahigpit ang pagkakayakap ni Kris sa kanya. 

Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun, nakita na ni Kris from afar ang fiance nito. Lumilinga linga at hinahanap s'ya. 

And then his eyes found him. 

Hindi pwedeng magkamali si Chanyeol. Alam na alam n'ya ang pigura ng fiancee n'ya. 

Hindi na nakapagisip si Chanyeol. Tumakbo na lang s'ya at hinatak si Baekhyun and his fist met Kris' jaw. 

"Tangina ka!" 

"Chanyeol, no!" 

Hinatak ito ni Baekhyun mula kay Kris na tumamo na ng ilang sapak. 

"Gago ka, sino ka ha?! Who the fuck do you think you are para halikan mo ang fiancee ko?!" 

Kris cynically laughs. "Bakit hindi mo itanong sa fiancee mo?!" 

Bumaling ang masamang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na takot na takot na rin sa nangyayari. 

"Sino to?! Bakit ka n'ya hinahalikan?!" 

"Mahal, akyat na tayo, dun tayo mag-usap-"

"Hinde! Dito mo sabihin sa kanya ang lahat, Hyun!" 

Dumuro si Chanyeol kay Kris warning him to shut up. "Wag ka makisali dito, it's between me and fiancee. Babangasin ko uli yang mukha mo." 

"Tama na, baby, please akyat na tayo," nakikiusap na sabi ni Baekhyun, pilit na inilalayo si Chanyeol kay Kris. "Please, mahal akyat na tayo."

"Sino muna to?!" napa-balikwas si Baekhyun sa lakas ng sigaw ni Chanyeol. Pati ang mga guard ng condo napasilip na. "Sumagot ka, Baekhyun! Isang linggo lang ako nawala, tangina naman! Be honest with me and tell me who this fucker is!" 

"S-Si.. Kris. He's m-my professor-"

Kris scoffed. "Professor lang ba? Am I not your ex, too?" 

Nagdilim ang paningin ni Chanyeol at muling sinapak si Kris. This time, pareho na silang nagtatapon ng suntok sa isa't isa. Gustong pigilan ni Baekhyun ang dalawa pero naitulak s'ya ni Chanyeol at natumba sa aspalto. 

Thankfully, dumating ang mga guard at pinaghiwalay ang mga ito. 

"Sir, umalis na ho kayo kung hindi tatawag na kami ng pulis!" banta ng isang guard kay Kris kaya kahit iika ika ay umalis na ito sakay ng SUV n'ya. 

Samantalang si Chanyeol, tutulungan sana ni Baekhyun pero marahas nitong nilayo ang braso mula sa isa. 

"Sir, tulungan na po namin kayo-"

"I can manage, kuya. Salamat po. Pasensya na sa abala, hindi na po mauulit."

"Ayos lang, Sir CY. Alam ho namin na hindi kayo pala-away, matagal na ho namin kayong residente dito. Sir, sana po di na po maulit, yun lang po." 

Tumango lang si Chanyeol at pumasok na ulit sa building nila. 

"Ano, d'yan ka lang? Susunod ka sa kanya? O sasama ka sa akin?" galit pa rin ang tono nito nang bumaling ng tingin kay Baekhyun. 

Naka-yukong sumunod si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, natatakot s'ya sa pwedeng gawin nito. Alam n'ya na sobrang seloso ng fiancee n'ya at ngayong nagkatotoo ang mga dating hinala n'ya lang, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong kakahinatnan nila. 

Bakit nga ba kasi laging nasa huli ang pagsisisi?

He wants to go back in time at puntahan si Baekhyun one week ago na nakatulala sa professor na pumasok ng room. 

Gusto n'yang puntahan si Baekhyun one week ago at hatakin ito palabas ng klase, hampasin ng arm desk sa ulo at sabihing, "Si Chanyeol ang mahal mo! Kay Chanyeol ka lang uuwi! Wag kang malilito at madadala sa ngiti ng ex mo! Tapos na ang yugtong ito ng buhay mo at si Chanyeol na ang mahal mo!" 

Kung pwede lang talaga. 

Nang makaakyat sila sa unit nila, mabilis na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang medicine kit at naghandang linisin ang biyak na labi ni Chanyeol. 

He was about to dab the cotton smeared with Betadine on his wound nang hawiin ni Chanyeol ang kamay n'ya. Inagaw ni Chanyeol mula sa kanya ang bulak at hinatak ang isang binti n'ya putting it over his lap. 

Nagulat na lang s'ya nang may mahapdi dito na nililinis ni Chanyeol. Tangina, may sugat pala s'ya sa tuhod hindi n'ya naramdaman. 

Pero mas tangina kasi kahit galit, inuuna pa rin s'ya ni Chanyeol. 

Yan ba, Baekhyun? Yan ba ang niloko mo at iiwanan mo? Para kanino? Sa ex mong may asawa't anak na? Di ka ba naman talaga bobo at kalahati. 

"Mamaya na yan, yung labi mo muna-"

"Shut up, Baekhyun utang na loob. I don't want to talk yet, baka kung ano pa masabi ko na pagsisihan ko." 

Maluhaluha s'ya ng marinig n'ya ito. Still, he stayed quiet. Kung ito ang gustonni Chanyeol, ito ang masusunod. 

Gustong gusto n'ya gamutin ang sugat ni Chanyeol pero nang matapos nito lagyan ng plaster ang tuhod n'ya, umalis din ito agad at pumasok sa guest room. Rinig ni Baekhyun ang pagla-lock ng pinto, and he figured, bukas na lang n'ya kakausapin si Chanyeol. 

Sana bukas pakinggan na s'ya nito. 

Sana bukas, nandito pa si Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Qrt n'yo na lang sa twitter mga comments n'yo. Hahaha sorry na ayoko na talaga mag-angst pero kailangan natin to para sa ✨character development✨


End file.
